


Still Breathing - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23523">Still Breathing</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Breathing - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> This movie is another favorite of mine; I've always preferred romantic comedies. I don't pretend to be an expert in either Smallville or DC canon. I just picked the parts I like and took off from there into AU - in this case completely into AU land.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Still Breathing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23523)**


End file.
